First Date
by Celtic Light
Summary: wolfstar's first date. ONE SHOT Sirius/Remus


**First Date**

"So, erm…"

Remus managed to speak after the longest, most awkward moment he ever lived. The Three Broomsticks was warm and cozy with its comfortable chairs, quiet background melody and sweet smell, compared to the snow storm that was outside. Although Remus couldn't help but feel like he had frozen over the seconds that passed, ever since he had sat in one of the discreet corners reserved for lovesick teenagers -like him- with a certain stormy grey eyes sexbomb, who had been staring at him with wide, almost terrified eyes, for the last five minutes

Sirius blinked a few times and shook his head before clearing his throat. "Butterbeer ?" was all that came out of his lips, which had curled into a -nervous ?- smile.

Frozen Remus melted. He nodded slowly and smiled back warmly. Sirius had been particularly nervous around him ever since the last and probably worst full moon, a couple of days before. Remus had litteraly ripped himself inside out. Did he scare him off ? was that why Sirius was nervous around him ? Remus felt his smile fade away as he looked down at the scatches on his hands, which had become slightly red with the weather.

"Are you still cold ?" Remus looked up as Sirius spoke, only to find him looking back at him with a frown. When he didn't answer, Sirius nodded at his bare hands. Remus gasped and managed to hide them by tightening Sirius' leather jacket around him. He had given it to him shortly after they had left the castle, when he _accidently _touched Remus' hand and noticed that it was frozen. The teenage werewolf blushed at the memory.

"No. are you ?" Remus changed the subject, hoping that Sirius hadn't seen neither the scratches on his hands nor his flushed cheeks. Sirius only had a black t-shirt on, the one that molded his abs -Remus' favourite. But he didn't seem to feel the cold. Dog thing, Remus guessed. He was cut off his thoughts by Sirius' answer :

"Not when i'm with you."

Remus felt his stomack backflip and his cheek burn as Sirius showed his sexiest crooked smile. He straightened his back and took a long sip of butterbeer, trying to hide behing the small cup. Before he could even wonder what Sirius' last words meant, the latter spoke again.

"Does it still… hurt ?" he nearly whispered, as if speaking too loud would awaken Remus' pain.

Remus instinctively brought a hand to his ribs, where the deepest scratch Sirius was talking about was. It had been the hardest to heal, and he had lost a lot of blood. The three marauders all turned pale when Mrs Pomfrey told them the young werewold had been very lucky. Especially Sirius, from what James had told Remus.

"Just a little. The potion Pomfrey gave me helps a lot." Remus managed a smile, but Sirius turned white. Remus sighed and sat closer to the table, bringing his hands on it to help himself bend over it so that he could speak lower. "Listen, Padfoot. I know it looked… scary, and all. But I'm fine, really. I t won't happen again, I promise. Everything will be alright, okay ? i'll never hurt you guys. I'll never hurt _you _, Pads." Remus tried to keep his voice even, and didn't break their eye contact : determined golden on nervous -and something Remus couldn't describe- grey.

Sirius frowned, and remained quiet for a moment as he searched deep into Remus' eyes, as if it would help him understand him. "But I _know _you wont." He said, as if it was completly obvious. "I"m sorry if it seems like i dont, Moony. But i do know. I really do. Its just…" He stopped, nervousness arised from his eyes again.

Remus felt his heart beat faster and faster as the seconds past, waiting desperatly for an answer, unable to look away from Sirius' deep, gorgeous eyes. _What is it then, Paddy ? Tell me. _Before he could even realize it, Sirius' hands had taken both of his on the table. His heart skipped a beat as he stared down at their entertwined fingers, enjoying the warm touch of Sirius' skin. He looked back up at him, confusion, excitment and loved pounding in his head like it never did before. Sirius was watching him, and it seemed like his breathing was uneven, and his eyes more terrified than ever.

"I almost lost you, Moony." He murmured. "When they told us you could've…" his voice broke. He gulped and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't wish for anyone to feel what i felt."

Remus felt his heart pound in his chest as if it wanted to get out of it and join Sirius' warm one. He looked back down at their hands and squeezed Sirius' slightly. "But i'm here, Sirius." He whispered.

"But you're here." Sirius' voice was almost a laugh of relief. "And i've never loved someoned as much as I do now."

Remus' eyes shot up at him. Sirius was watching, with the most sincere look he had ever seen from him ever since he first met him. His lips curled into the widest smile, until realization hit him. Although he felt bad about it, the intensity of his joy decreased slightly. "I love you too, Padfoot. We all love you."

Sirius remained silent. Then a smile slowly made his face radiate with something incredibly shiny, but Remus couldn't figure out what. all he knew was that it was beautiful. A soft chuckle escaped from Sirius' lips, to the thinner boy's confusion. "Oh merlin, Moony…"

The second that followed, Sirius was bending over the table, his hands on each side of Remus' head and his lips pressed against the young lycanthrope's. Remus froze as realization hit him like a wave, and gently kissed Sirius back.

People were probably staring at them, but neither of the teenage boys cared. Many feelings shot through Remus' body as Sirius' hand tangled in his hair, but there was one he could feel washing over him more than the others. Something called _love _.


End file.
